Supernatural Destiel and Sabriel
by ILoveSupernaturalcasismine
Summary: Well as you can see I'm writing a fanfic about my two fave couples Destiel (Dean and Castiel) and Sabriel (Sam and Gabriel) :) hope you enjoy please review :) btw later I'll probably add in some smut so it's rated T just in case and if I owned ANY of this well my pen name kinda says it all lol hope ya like it will ONLY continue story if people wanna hear more
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that it's short got big plans for it hope you enjoy please review :)**

"I'll be right back, baby", Dean said to his prized Impala. "I promise." "Hurry!" Sam said, wanting to get on with the hunt. They were parked outside a small grocery store in Arkansas while Dean went inside to get salt for their current hunt, a demon hive. "Hello, Sam." Sam jumped when he heard Castiel. "Cas, why do you have to zap in like that?!" Sam asked. "My apologies." Cas replied in his deep voice. "Cas, why are you here?" Dean asked, as he approached the Impala. "I need your help, both of you." "With what, exactly?" Sam asked the million dollar question. "It's...complicated." Cas replied, not knowing where to begin. "I have located a way to delay the apocalypse for a while, I just need you two to help me find a certain angel, one who knows how to at least delay the apocalypse." "Don't keep me in suspence!" Dean said, annoyed. "Who is it?" " I don't know, but Gabriel does, _if_ we can find him." "Well, let's get this b*tch hunt on." Dean said.


	2. Chapter 2

30 minutes later, Sam, Dean, and Cas were on their way to see Chuck. "Are you sure he'll know where that d*ck is?" Dean asked Castiel.

Cas looked at Dean and tilted his head to one side, meaning he was confused. "I thought we were looking for Gabriel."

"We are." Dean replied. "Then why-" "Forget it Cas." Dean said. "Can Chuck find Gabriel or not?" " I believe so." Was Castiel's reply.

Soon they were at Chuck's house, not knowing they were followed.


	3. Chapter 3 : The end?

**A/N:**_** So, this is the last chapter. Bit of a twisted ending. Commodo non odio me. Btw, Jaciel is a character I created. He's an angel with the power to end the apocalypse. No angel or archangel can undo what he does. Yeah, ego sum malum.**_

"Where is he?" Dean asked. Chuck didn't even have to ask who he was talking about, because he already knew.

"He's on his way. He followed you here." Chuck answered.

"That bastard!" Dean exclaimed," Why did he follow us?"

"Because you're looking for me Dean-o."

Gabriel answered from behind them. "Figured I'd be nice and make it easier for you. So, whaddya need?"

"Gabriel, we need to locate an angel. Specifically, one you have recently encountered. He is able to delay the apocalypse." Castiel answered.

"You mean Jaciel? Yeah, he could delay the apocalypse, or maybe even stop it. But he's dangerous when he's angry. And right now, he's pissed at me. But I'll summon him, if you want."

As Gabriel drew the sigils that would summon Jaciel, he asked Castiel, "So little bro, what're ya gonna do if Jac says no to you?"

"Why would he say no, Gabriel. As you said, he wants the fighting to be over. If he agrees with the plan, the fighting between our brothers ends and no more humans die." Cas answered.

Then, they summoned Jaciel. "Hello Gabriel. Why did you summon me?" he asked, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Well, we have a plan, Jac. If you use your powers, you can end the apocalypse. I know you want Mikey and Luci's fight over, so why not end the apocalypse?" Gabriel asked.

"Because, Gabriel, I have changed my mind. I want to see someone lose. You know who that _someone_ is, Gabriel? It's you." Jaciel hissed. He walked calmly over to Castiel and stabbed him in the stomach with an angel blade.

Dean ran over as Castiel fell to the floor. "NOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

Dean jumped down onto the floor and held Castiel up. "No, no, no, no, no, no! No, Cas, you son of a bitch, don't you die on me! Cas, Castiel, do you hear me? Don't you _dare_ die! NO, you hear me, NO, you aren't gonna die!" Dean yelled at Castiel, over and over.

"Dean..." Castiel said weakly," Dean, I-I love you." A bright white light exploded out of Castiel's mouth, as Dean whispered, "I love you too." as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Jaciel stood there and smirked. "Your turn." he said, and killed Dean. Sam rushed over, yelling,"Dean!"

Jaciel killed Sam. Gabriel rushed over and clung to Sam. "No, come on, Sammy, you'll be all right."

"Looks like I ended the apocalypse after all." Jaciel teased, before killing Gabriel as well.

The End

A/N: Ok, so, I'll be doing a sequel. Did you all really think I was _that_ evil? Please review :)


End file.
